


Butterflies Don't Always Mean Anxious

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, any members not mentioned are in the background, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jeongin gets sick at Music Core
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 22





	Butterflies Don't Always Mean Anxious

Stray Kids were on deck at Music Core for their promotions for Back Door. Everyone was absolutely giddy with excitement over performing. Everyone except Jeongin that is. He wasn’t sure why, but his stomach felt weird. Felix noticed that Jeongin looked a little off and approached him.

“Hey In, you doing all right?” “I think so hyung, but my stomach feels weird and I don’t really know why.” Jeongin had responded to the question with an added shrug. “Maybe you have butterflies in your stomach.” Felix said then giggled as confusion spread over Jeongins face. “It’s a figure of speech. It means it’s probably just nerves. Even people who perform for a living aren’t immune to pre stage jitters.” That explanation made sense to Jeongin, so he decided to brush off the weird feeling.

Jeongin hadn’t felt any better by the time their performance started. In fact he might have been feeling a little bit worse, but he wasn’t sure. As the performance started, Jeongin realized that his stomach wasn’t feeling weird due to nerves. He was going to throw up. 

As they continued to dance, the sensation of needing to puke only intensified. It got to the point where he wasn’t sure he would make it off stage. Jeongin did his best to keep his now furious stomach in check, but when he did his part where he bends down to the floor was the final nail in the coffin. His stomach began to rebel when he bent down for Chan’s part. He swallowed thickly right before he bent down for his part, in hopes that he wouldn’t hurl. But he failed. The second he bent down he started spewing vomit onto the stage.

The music suddenly stopped, and it took a second before the other seven boys also stopped. Chan was the first one to get to Jeongin and he rubbed his back until the puking subsided. He then led Jeongin off stage back to the greenroom. “Jeongin,” Chan said with a stern voice. “Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were feeling sick? You could have sat out of the performance.” Jeongin curled in on himself burping a little before responding. “Before the performance I told Felix my stomach felt weird. He thought it was just nerves. I didn’t really realize that I was going to puke until it happened.” Jeongin immediately grabbed the trash can that Chan had been holding and started puking again.

Shortly after Jeongin had finished, the other six came back to the room saying they had profusely apologized for the mess and the car was already outside waiting for them. They all got into the car and went home. 

Seungmin promptly sat Jeongin on the couch when they got into the dorm, making sure there was a trash bin within reach. Hyunjin came in with a thermometer and put in Jeongin’s mouth, while he read the various medicine boxes they had to figure what they should give him. Changbin took the thermometer out when it beeped. “100.3, It’s a low-grade fever, but a fever nonetheless. You, my dear maknae, are not leaving the dorm at least for the next two days.” Jeongin tried to protest but Chagbin cut him off. “You know the rules In, you need to be fever and vomit free for twenty four hours before you can leave the dorm. Heck if you were in school, the rule would be seventy two hours, so unless you want to be stuck inside for at least a week, I suggest you do as hyungs say.” Jeongin sighed, but relented.

Jeongin hadn’t thrown up again, but his fever didn’t break until mid afternoon the following day. He was allowed to leave the day after that, but Chan wouldn’t actually let him partake in dance practices lest he have a relapse. Jeongin was just glad that he wasn’t cooped up in the dorm anymore, so he accepted his fate of watching dance practice for another week.


End file.
